How To Love A Werewolf
by whewtwheeeew
Summary: Alexandra Potter is in love with the most unlikely man. Remus Lupin. Sure he was her dad's best friend but she didn't care. Her plan for this? Seduce him. Simple as that. Read and Review! Rating may change. Girl!Harry NO LONGER ON HOLD!
1. This Is How It Goes

**Hola mes amigos. Alrighty so as I am continuing to write for my other story All You Need Is Love, I decided one day at school to stop writing it during english class for a day. So I decided to write this instead. It just came to my mind and I kind of like it... teehee. Alright so enjoy.**

xoxo  
Julia Taylor

**Prologue.**

* * *

"Sigh" Alexandra Potter sat on her four poster bed in the Gryffindor 7th year girls dorm.

She was thinking about Remus Lupin, the man she was in love with. 'No! This is wrong! He is like 19 years older than you! And he was one of your father's best friends! This is crazy.' she thought to herself as she sat up in bed. But to be truthful, she didn't really care about that. Remus had always been so kind to her, and she was in love with him. She didn't care that he was 36 years old, nor that he went to school with her parents.

She loved him. But she knew that he could never love her...

* * *

'STOP IT! Stop thinking about her! SHE IS 17 YEARS OLD! 19 YEARS YOUNGER THAN YOU!' Remus Lupin thought to himself as he sat at his desk, as the fourth-year Gryffindor's and Slytherin's sat doing their Defence assignments. He was thinking about Alexandra Lynne Potter. The girl... no she was a woman now... the woman that he was in love with.

But he was trying to convince himself of all the bad things that could come out of being in love with his best friend's 17 year old daughter. He had written down a small list of bad things that could happen:

_a) If we break up, we could never stay friends._

b) She is so much younger than me.

_c) She could never love you._

_d) She probably has a boyfriend._

_e) I would probably go to Azkaban._

But then he decided to come up with a list of the good things:

_a) I love her._

_b) We would be happy_

_c) I could protect her._

_d) I would love her forever._

_e) We could have a future together._

_f) I could be her family._

_g)..._

'Oh just forget it. You love her, just give up.' he sighed and put down his quill. 'What the hell am I going to do?' he wondered.

* * *

"What the _hell_ am I going to do?!" she asked herself. Then a light-bulb went off in her head:

"I'm going to make him fall in love with me!"


	2. Running Up That Hill

**Hola. So, here is the next chapter, written during math. I was bored. Teehee... Ok so i checked my email this morning to see so many people with story and author alerts! I even had a review! That you guys so much! Please keep reviewing, and tell me what you like, don't like, and any ideas you may have!**

xoxo

Julia Taylor

* * *

Previously:

"I'm going to make him fall in love with me!"

Now:

Alexandra smirked and began putting her plan into action. By the time she was about to head down to dinner, her plan was complete. She would get Hermione, and Lavender to give her a makeover, teach her how to be girly and sexy, she would find a guy possibly Ron or Seamus or someone to pretend to date her so she could make Remus jealous.

This plan was fool-proof...

She sat down at the Gryffindor table, and began to eat. She was a bit early so only her, and a few other students plus the staff were there. She had a feeling that someone was staring at her. She looked all around her when her eyes finally settled on Remus. IT was him. He was staring at her.

She held his eye-contact and then smirked and looked away. Just then Hermione, and Ron walked in. "Hey 'mione. Hey Ron." she greeted them. "Hey Lexi." Ron replied staring at the food, finally shoving some into her mouth.

"Hermione, after dinner, could I talk to you?" she whispered in her friends ear. "Yeah of course." and they continued on with their dinner, talking about their potions assignment.

* * *

REMUS POV

I ran a hand through my hair as I sat down at my spot at the staff table. Right in front of the Gryffindor table. 'Alright Remus. Just remember: She is 17. She is 17 and your best-friends daughter. And she probably thinks of you as her replacement god-father.' I thought to myself. I looked up as I heard the massive oak doors open.

I groaned to myself. 'Why? Why oh why does she have to walk in here alone?' I think. She goes to sit down in the middle of the table. Gods she is beautiful. Even though she wars pants that are way too baggy, and long sleeve tops also too big, and never wears make-up, she is gorgeous. I sigh to myself as I continue to stare at her. Then suddenly she looks around and her eyes meet mine. Gheeze does she ever have beautiful eyes.

Emerald. A beautiful bright emerald green. The greenest I had ever seen. Even greener than Lily's. She must have realized that we were staring at each other, so she looked down smirking.

I wondered to myself what she was planning. She only smirks when she's planning something big. Like setting off fireworks in the Slytherin dorms, or turning the Slytherin's clothing and hair crimson and gold as it stayed that way for one whole week. He chuckled at the memory. Yes she had inherited her father's certain disregard for the rules. But her mother's smarts.

I decided I was going to stop thinking about Alexandra, and just eat. Plan failed. Yes, I was eating, but I couldn't get her out of my head. I try an try to tell myself that she would never love me. I may love her. But she will _never_ love me. I sighed sadly and pushed the carrots around on my plate.

END REMUS POV

* * *

While Ron and Hermione were bickering again, Alexandra looked sadly up at the staff table, and stared at guess who. Remus. 'Stop it! This plan will never work! And besides. He will _never_ ever love you. As a daughter, yes. But as a lover? No. Never.'

When they finished their dinner, Hermione and Alexandra stood up and went up to Gryffindor Tower.

"Alright Alex. So what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Hermione when they got up to their dorm. "Okay so you see... theres this guy... that I like, and I don't think that he will _ever_ think of me as more then a.. erm... friend... So I need your help."

Hermione smiled. "So you want me and Lavender to give you a makeover yeah?" Alex nodded her head. "Alright. Let me just go get Lavender. She's in the common room with Pavarti and Seamus." And with that Hermione stood up and went to go get her. Alex sighed. This was going to be more complicated then she thought. And in more than one way...

REVIEW!! Good? Bad?


	3. This Is Why I'm Hot

**I. Am. BACK! Alright so here is the 3rd chapter... I think I might have another chapter up today. And possibly for All You Need Is Love. So keep reading and enjoy!**

REMEMBER: JULIA LOVES REVIEWS!

xoxo

Julia Taylor

* * *

Previously:

"This was going to be more complicated then she thought. And in more than one way..."

Now:

Alex sat on her bed and waited for about a minute when Hermione and Lavender ran into the room. Lavender was grinning. "So... You like someone. Who is it?!" She yelled running over to her friend.

Alexandra blushed and said: "No one important..." But in her mind she was screaming 'BUT HE'S THE MOST IMPORTANT PERSON IN YOUR HEAD!' Lavender rolled her eyes, but was still grinning.

"Okay. So we are going to give you a make-over. And you can't say no to anything alright?" Hermione said. Alexandra hesitated but replied "Alright." And they set off to work.

First they started with her wardrobe. They stripped her of her baggy jeans and top. So she was standing before them in her bra and panties, as they looked her over, decided what to put on her.

For a shirt they gave her a red vest-type thing that did up in the front and showed her belly-button. Which Lavender pierced much to Alexander's dismay. **(Here is the link for the shirt. It's the girl on the left's shirt: media./media/paper863/stills/4022e88c16c53-16-1.jpg)**

For her pants, they put on a pair of black skinny leg jeans, with a studded black and silver belt. They let her choose her shoes, so she put on her red high-top converse. (A/N bear with me. I know they don't have any of that crap but still...)

For make-up they put on some light pink-ish lip-gloss, some very light blush, making her skin look like a soft porceline color with a pink tint. They put on some eye-liner, and light pink eye-shadow. Lavender and Hermione stepped back to admire their work. They nodded their heads and smiled. They lead Alexandra over to the mirror and she gasped. "Is that me?!" she asked them.

"Yeah it is. Well Lavender I must say that this has got to be some of your best work so far." Hermione said. Lavender giggled.

"Alright... Well it's almost lunch, so you can find him at lunch. But remember: Play hard to get. Make him think that you're not interested. But still glance in his direction occasionally. But don't make it seem like you want him. And when he's looking, flirt with other guys. It'll make him jealous... Oh! We should totally set you up with someone to like... pretend to be your boyfriend!" Lavender explained.

"Umm... Okay." Alexandra smiled. Her bright green eyes glowed when she smiled. She wasn't wearing her glasses so you could tell.

"Well why don't we go downstairs and see who will do it?" asked Hermione. "Well when she looks like that, who would say no?!" exclaimed Lavender. They laughed and Lavender and Hermione went downstairs to... erm... _present_ Alexandra.

* * *

"Alright! Everyone listen up! We: Lavender Brown and Hermione Granger have just given our very own Alexandra Potter a makeover" there was a collective gasp throughout the room. "Now we are going to bring her down, and we need the 7th year guys to volentear (sp?) to pretend to be her boyfriend. Do _not_ ask us why. Alright then... Alex! Get down here!"

Lavender and Hermione both yelled the last part. Alexandra began walking down the stairs from the dorm, and she swayed her hips a bit as she walked just as they taught her, and she had a small pout on her face. But it looked sexy, not like she was pissed.

When she reached the bottom many of the guys were drooling, and others were just staring with dazed looks on their faces. "Anny volenteers?" she asked in a very seductive voice.

(A/N Would have been SO good to end here but I won't :D)

Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan (sp?), Neville Longbottom, and surprisingly RONALD WEASLEY stepped foreward. Alexandra smirked. Remus would be shocked to say the least. He would be stunned.

The three girls whispered to themselves and they came up with the decision to make Alexandra's "boyfriend" Ron. Just because he knew her the best and he was one of her best friends. So they all departed to go to lunch and Ron and Alexandra were left in the common room.

"Well the guy you like is going to be shocked. And I mean _shocked_." Ron smirked. She looked at him with wide-eyes. "How...?"

"It was kind of obvious that you like someone. Otherwise you wouldn't have said yes to the makeover." He was grinning. "Shut up." and they made their way to the great hall for lunch. They were outside the doors waiting.

Alexandra let out a deep breath and Ron grabbed her hand. He squeezed it for reassurance. She smiled at him and they opened the doors, walking in to the great hall. Everyone gasped at her appearence, and people were whispering about how Ron Weasley and Alexandra Potter were now a couple... But they didn't know the whole story. Remus took one look at Alexandra and his eyes practically popped out of his head.

She was gorgeous.

Remus stared at Alexandra throughout the meal. 'I know for sure now that she'll never love me. Fuck, she's with Ron!' he thought as he saw Ron give Alexandra a kiss on the cheek.

Alexandra looked over at Remus when she felt Ron give her a kiss on the cheek. He was glaring at Ron... 'Hmm... Interesting... So I'm getting somewhere.' she thought to herself.


	4. Authors Note

Hey everyone!

Alright so I have been thinking about this ALL afternoon, and I can't seem to think about what to do for the next chapter... It's been bugging me.

So PLEASE! If you have ANY ideas please tell me!!

xoxo

Julia Taylor


	5. Dangerous

**HEY! I am back! So it seems that you guys like my story so I shall continue! As I write this, I am watching So You Think You Can Dance? and it is pretty freaking intense. So this took me a _while_ to write and I finally have it! So enjoy!  
xoxo  
Julia**

* * *

Previously:

'Hmm... Interesting... So I'm getting somewhere.' she thought to herself.

Now:

She smirked again then whispered into Ron's ear. "Good job Ron. Keep going, he's starting to look intreagued. (sp?)" Ron nodded and motioned for her to turn around. She did and she was now facing Remus straight on. Then she felt Ron's hands on her shoulders rubbing them. Remus looked like he was about to shit himself.

Alexandra felt Ron's torso against her back, and his lips at her neck. She leaned back into his touch and looked up surprised when she heard a loud scraping against the floor and Remus walking very fast. He looked kind of angry. He caught Alexandra's gaze as he walked down the hall. He scowled.

"Hey what's up with Professor Lupin?" Ron asked. "Er... I dunno. Maybe he's sick, I mean the full moon is in like... what... a week?" Hermione nodded. When lunch was over they walked up to the dorm's to get their books and bags.

Hermione and Lavender had her cornered. "So who is it? We are not letting you out of this room until you tell us who you like. So spill."

Alexandra bir her lip but when she saw her friend's determined faces, she gave in. "Alright. I'll tell you. But what I say can _not_ leave this room, understand?" The girls squealed and nodded.

She let out a deep breath and muttered her response. "I'm sorry, we can't hear you." said Hermione.

"I said Remus!" she answered. Lavender and Hermione were frozen. "Y-You... Are in love with.. Professor Lupin? Remus Lupin? Remus John Lupin? Remus-your-dads-best-friend-Lupin? Remus-oh-my-god-so-hot-Lupin?!" Lavender nearly yelled. Alexandra winced.

"Er... Yes...?" Hermione and Lavender looked at each other then started to laugh. "Haha!! Good one Alex! You really had us for a second there." Said Hermione through her laughs.

"You guys. I-I'm not kidding." When the two girls saw the serious look on their friend's face the sobered up immediatly (sp?).

"Holy shit." Was all they could say.

* * *

Once Remus got out of the Great Hall, he ran all the way back to his rooms. 'Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit! Why the fuck does she have to be so beautiful?! AND WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO BE IN LOVE WITH RON?!' Remus thought to himself. "I need a drink." he said to no one. He walked over to the cabinet and got out a bottle of Firewhisk.

He poured himself a bit in a glass. He paused. Then he poured himself a whole lot more. By 10:30 he had, had a bit too much to drink and passed out on the couch. He dreamed of what would happen if Alexandra had loved him too...

* * *

Are you shitting me?!" Yelled Hermione. "No Hermione. I am not shitting you. I love him. And I really don't know why. It's not just a physical attraction, I am fucking in love with the man!... But... I know he will never love me. He probably sees me as like... a daughter or something." She felt a sting behind her eyes. She wouldn't cry. Not now, not over something as juviniel (sp?) as this.

The two gave her sympethetic looks. "Oh sweetie, you don't know that for sure. I mean... sure he's your father's age but... you're you. You're gorgeous, very kind hearted, your sweet and you would give _anything_ for your friends and your family. We just... need to make him see what you could give him so... you and Ron need to take things up a notch." Said Lavender.

"Yeah. And besides... Lavender and I will help you out. You know tell you what to say, what to do, and how to act until you finally get his attention." And they hugged their friend.

When Alexandra realized how much her friends loved her she broke down. She had a family. Maybe not biological, but it was a family.

* * *

"ALEXANDRA LYNNE POTTER! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED! WE NEED TO PICK YOUR OUTIFT!" yelled Lavender as she opened the curtains on Alexandra's bed. "Ugh. Alright, I'm up, I'm up."

She groggily stood up and was shocked as she was shoved into the shower. "Shower! Now!" So she did. When she got out of the shower Hermione magically fried and curled her hair so it fell in little waves framing her face. Then they told her to go put on her uniform. They rolled up her sleeves, and put on black ballet flats instead of her regular black, chunky school shoes.

They were satisfied with how she looked so they made their way downstairs. "DADA first! Yes!! You and Ron can flirt the whole class... Kind of piss off Professor Lupin." Said Hermione on their way.

"Hey you guys... I have an idea..." When they reached the DADA classroom, only a few people were in there. Two of those people were Remus John Lupin and Ronald Billius Weasley. Alexandra smirked and walked over to Ron.

She could feel Remus' eyes on her but she turned a bit to check. Yup. He was looking at her. So she put her plan into action. She leaned down a bit and kissed Ron full on the lips. Ron was a bit surprised but then he realized what she was doing. He was leaned back against the desk, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, and she wrapped hers around his neck.

They pulled apart after a while. "Well hello to you too." said Ron. "Take your seats." Alexandra turned around to see a very livid looking Remus sitting at his desk.

She sat down beside Ron and he draped one arm around her waist and pulled her into him. Throughout the whole class they were flirting but finally Professor Lupin had, had enough.

"Ms. Potter, Mr. Weasley I know that you two are in love and whatnot, but if you could please refrain from interrupting my class, it would be greatly appreciated. Ron nodded.

Then he noticed it. Professor Lupin was in love with Alexandra and... Alexandra was in love with Professor Lupin. "Oh shit." He whispered.


	6. Realize

**Bonjour mes amis. Thanks so much to all who reviewed I'm glad you like the story! So here is the next chapter, and enjoy!  
xoxo  
Julia**

* * *

Previously:

"Then he noticed it. Professor Lupin was in love with Alexandra and... Alexandra was in love with Professor Lupin. "Oh shit." He whispered."

Now:

Then Ron passed out. "Ron?! Oh my god Ron!" Alexandra bent down next to him and Professor Lupin came over and knelt down in front of Ron, beside Alexandra.

He gently patted Ron on the cheek to wake him up. Then Alexandra bent down and whispered in his ear "He's not gonna wake up you know. He's passed out before, and it takes hours." He shivered. She smelled like lavenders. The smell was intoxicating to him. He let out a shakey breath. "Ms. Potter would you please levitate Mr. Weasley to the Hospital Wing?"

He smirked a bit. "Of course sir." She pointed her want at Ron. "Wingardium Leviosa." He floated in the air. "Locomotor Ronald." His unconcious (sp?) body followed behind her. Remus sat back at his desk and ran a hand through his hair. She was driving him nuts! Absolutely bonkers!

"Class dismissed." He rose from his seat and ran into his office. 'I need to get laid. What man thinks bout his best mates daughter like that?!' He really needed a drink.

* * *

"Madame Pomphrey?" Alexandra called out in the Hospital Wing. She came bustling out of her office took one look at Ron and pointed to a bed saying "Put him there dear. What happened?"

"He passed out during Defence. I have no idea why he just... did." Madame Pomphrey nodded. "Thank you dear. You can return to class now."

"Thank you." And she walked off. When she returned to the DADA classroom she noticed that everyone had left. And her bag wasn't there.

She sighed and walked up the stairs to Professor Lupin's office. She knocked a few times and he answered. He smiled kindly when he saw her. "Ah Alexandra. To what do I owe the pleasure?" She blushed.

"I-I erm... I forgot my bag when I brought Ron to the Hospital Wing." She stuttered. He chuckled a bit. "Yes I was wondering if that was yours. It's got a very... Alexandra... touch to it." He said inviting her in.

She looked puzzled. "How do you mean sir?"

He brought it our from under his desk. It was black and had one shoulder strap, it was black with red pain splatters all over it. It also had a whole lot of patches and buttons of some muggle bands. She smiled as he handed it back to her.

She looked like she wanted to say something but refrained from it. "Alexandra? Is something wrong?" He asked concerned. "I er... No. Nothings wrong. I'm fine." But he could tell she was not fine. But he let it drop.

"Alright... Alex?" She looked up surprised. He never called her that. It was one of Sirius' names for her. "Y-Yes." She whispered. Tears came to her eyes as she thought about her late godfather. He had a sad, haunted look in his eyes. "You know you can talk to me right? I'm always here for you." She nodded her head.

He stood in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders. "I feel that-" he gulped. "That after Sirius died-" Alexandra choked back a sob. "After he died... the two of us... you and me have grown apart. We were a family before. The tree of us. I miss that... I want my Lexi back." She was now crying.

"So do I." She said between tears. She looked up at him noticing that he was inches from her face.

Remus looked down at her soft, pink lips then back at her eyes. She did the same to him. Without knowing, the slowly began moving closer together until finally, their lips brushed briefly. But only for a moment. He pulled back and looked in her eyes.

She was not discusted, scared or anything like that. She had a happyish look in her eyes. She looked at his lips again, and needed to feel them against her own, so she gently cupped his face in her hands and pulled him down to her.

He put his hands on her waist as their lips moulded together. He slowly applied more pressure to her mouth as the kiss got heated up a bit more. She wrapped her arms around his neck as if they had a mind of their own.

Her tongue ran along Remus' bottom lip begging for entrance. He readily accepted. Their tongues battled for dominance, but that was when Remus realized what they were doing. He took her by the shoulders and reluctantly pulled her away from him.

He looked at her, shocked. "A-Alexandra I... I'm so sorry I don-" but he was cut off by her saying "Sorry? Why are you sorry? I wanted this to happen." she took a deep breath. "Ever since... _it_ happened... I also feel that we have broken apart. We've just drifted farther apart. And this summer I finally realized how much I missed you. I really missed having someone to talk to.

Sirius was... my father figure and one of my very best friends. But you..." She stopped for a minute to look him in the eyes. His beautiful amber eyes were full of tears that refused to fall. "You... You're the best friend that I eventually fell in love with. Remus I'm in love with you." She was still crying trying not to sob.

He looked at her. He smiled and let out a breath of what appeared to be relief. "Lex... I fell exactly the same way. I love you so-- so much. I only recently realize that it wasn't a father/daughter best friend kind of love either. I'm in love with you. So so in love with you." She grinned. So did he. He moved closer to her and hugged her. She hugged him back as he held her tight against his chest.

"Pinch me." she said. He gave her a confused look. "It feels like I'm dreaming."

"I know. It all seems so surreal." He looked into her big green eyes and leaned down. She met him half way and their lips touched briefly. Then there was a knock at the door...

(**Hey guys! I know that that went a bit fast... but I had NO idea how to get it to gradually get to the point where they kinda... realize and tell eachother. And the teasing was getting annoying so... Yeah... keep reading!)**


	7. Hand Grenade

**Wow you guys. This is INTENSE. I TOTALLY blanked on where I wanted to go with this story... I am SO SO SO (x∞) sorry I haven't updated!!! I just didn't know what to write! But I'm back now with more updates!!!! Enjoy and Reviews are ALWAYS welcome. Flames will be used to make marshmellows. :D ... I hope there aren't any flames...**

**Oh yeah, and as for my disclaimer... i kind of didn't put any in any of my other stories so...**

**Oh screw it. You know what? I'm just going to take full credit... Eep! I know there is someone just itching to sue me so I'll go ahead and say I don't own anything. I'm not blonde, british, fabulous, or have the amazing writing talent of JK Rowling. :( ENJOY!**

He looked into her big green eyes and leaned down. She met him half way and their lips touched briefly. Then there was a knock at the door... They sprung apart immedietly and Alex grabbed her bag and sat in front of his desk. 'Open it!' she mouthed to Remus. He nodded and ran over to the door opening it quickly.

"Ah! Severus how may I help you?" He said opening the door a little wider so Alex could see her Professor. "I brought you your potion Lupin."

"Thank you Severus." "You should take it now before it gets cold."

"Thanks Severus." He smiled at the man and closed the door. He turned to stare at Alex who was just biting her finger nails. "Well? Are you going to drink it or not?" She said. He rolled his eyes but smiled and downed the wolfsbane potion in one gulp. "Ugh. This is disgusting." He groaned.

"I can only imagine. I can smell it from over here." She said dramatically holding her nose. He chuckled and moved to sit down beside her. "So... should we talk about this or..."

"Well I think we should just wait and see how things go." She said. "Alright then. If that's what you want. But we have to keep it a secret because... well for obvious reasons, and I really don't want to go to Azkaban so..."

She smiled. "I understand. It has to be a secret for a while. When I graduate can we stop hiding it?" She asked hopefuly and he laughed. "Of course love." He kissed her on the head before standing up. "I believe we are late for lunch." He said extending a hand to her.

She took it and he pulled her up giving her a chaste kiss on the lips before walking towards the door. "Tomorrow make sure you do something stupid in class. That way I have a reason to give you detention." He winked at her leaving her staring after him in amusement.

She smiled and shook her head before heading off to the great hall for lunch. She sat next to Lavender and Ron with Hermione sitting next to them. "Oh yeah, Ron, by the way you don't have to pretent to be my boyfriend anymore. I got it covered." She discreetly whispered to him. "Alright. If my services are needed you know where to find me." He smirked taking a large bite out of a chicken wing.

"Eww." The three girls said in perfect unision. "What?" He said with his mouth full of chicken. "That is gross Ron. At least chew when you eat!" exclaimed Lavender. Ron rolled his eyes and turned back to his food.

"So anyways, what did you mean by 'I got it covered'?" Asked Lavender. "Oh I just meant that I didn't want him to pretend to be my boyfriend when Lavender, you obviously have a thing for him." She grinned making that up on the spot.

"What?! No I don't I... Okay fine. But only a little!" She whispered as Alex burst out laughing. "I was just teasing you Lav!" She cried holding her sides. Lavender grumbled and took a sip of her pumpking juice. Alex turned her head a little to look at Remus who turned his head aswell to look at her, and they smiled at each other. Hermione noticed this and said "So, uh Alexandra." She turned to look at her.

"Yeah Herm?"

"Have you gotten detention yet?"

"Oh... yeah. Two! And it's only the third day!" She exclaimed frowning. "That sucks. Who with?" Asked Ron. "Snape. Both of them." She grumbled. "Ouch." Said Lavender. "You have no idea."

"Yeah well at least we have Professor Lupin again this year." Said Hermione smirking over at Lavender who got the message. Alexandra grinned. "Yeah. He's so awesome isn't he? I'd say he's the best DADA teacher we've ever had." She said with a far off look on her face. Hermione and Lavender laughed and Alexandra, realizing what they were doing grumbled again and stood up. "I'm going to the library, I have free period now." She said grabbing her bag and walking out of the great hall. She began walking to the library when someone pulled her into a broom cuppoard.

"Hey! What do you think you're-" She was cut off by a farmilliar pair of lips colliding with hers. 'Remus' she thought wrapping her arms around his neck. "Sorry. I really needed that." He said taking a step back. "Don't be sorry. I rather enjoyed it." She teased walking towards him until he nearly tripped on some brooms.

"I-I uh..."

"Shh." She shushed his and leaned in kissing him once more. She slid her hands slowly up his chest, making it hard to reach around his neck because of him being so tall... or her so short... whatever.

He finally gave in and put his hands on her tiny waist and pulled her closer to him. He ran his tongue along the seam of her lips gently asking for entrance which she readily granted. They explored each others mouths before he seperated himself from her lips and attatched himself to her neck.

Remus attacked her neck with licks, kisses and nips as she threw her head back a moaned quietly when he got to a particularally sensetive part just behind her ear. He smirked making a mantal note to go back to it later.

He pulled away slowly and kissed her on the nose so she giggled. "I think we should stop." He said. "Yeah you're right. I'm supposed to be in the library anyways." Alexandra grinned walking briskly out of the closet and into the hall. He closed the door behind her and leaned back on a set of brooms sinking to the ground.

'She is going to be the death of me.' he thought grinning wolfishly. Alexandra walked down the hall receiving stares from people in the hall. 'Shit...' she thought remembering she didn't fix herself up before walking into the hall.

Her lips were slightly swollen, her hair was a mess and she had a small hicky forming on her neck in clear view. She swore again and bolted for the Gryffindor Tower. She ran up to her room and into the bathroom, running a brush through her hair and pulling it up and putting some cover-up on her neck. Then she put on some clear lip-gloss and walked back downstairs.

"Hey, I thought you were in the library." Said Ron suspiciously. "I just got back." She lied smoothly.

"No books? That is generally what you go there for." He smirked.

"Nope. Not today. Why do you care anyways?" She asked smiling slightly.

"Oh because it would be just aweful if somebody other than me found you making out with a teacher in a broom cubboard." He grinned.

Alexandra rolled her eyes. "Oh please Ron, that was just your imagination. I think that it was someone else you saw, because I was in the library. You can ask Madame Prince if you'd like." She said walking past him.

"I was just kidding." He said pulling her into a hug. "Ron! I have to go!" She exclaimed picking up her bag and slinging it over her shoulder leaving Ron behind laughing at her.

"See you later Potter!" He called after her as she ran to Potions class.

Oh what a joy...


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Hello readers! I have a few announcements to make.

1. I will be abandoning this story. I am sorry guys, but I can't think of anything to do with it. If you would like to adopt it, please send me a PM, or email me at ymail dot com except.. you know but in the at symbol and the dot com part. Anyways, if you do wish to adopt it, please message me and tell me what ideas you have for the story. Please feel free to do what you would like with the story, change whatever you want. However, I do ask that you MESSAGE ME FIRST. Thanks!

2. I am writing a new story! There is a poll on my profile, but if you're too lazy then you can just send in a review your thoughts here. The story is about what James' love life would be like without Lily Evans. I just need to make Lily disappear from the story. The options for how to make her disappear are to have her die at the beginning, have her be several years younger than them, a pureblood, and in Slytherin. And the last option would be to just not have her in the story at all.

3. I have a new pen name! My pen name used to be IllSwimTheOcean4U however I have changed it to a nickname I've picked up at school. I like it better :)

I expect some messages in my inbox soon! Thank you guys so much for being so amazing.

xoxox

jbondzz


End file.
